The Grievous Story
by lstormy10
Summary: The true story of what General Grievous did on Hypori.
1. The New General

Lstormy10: This is my first story I have wrote so far and definitely not my last....

Yoda: Began the story, you must.

Lstormy10: So here it goes...

* * *

"Please send Grievous in." commanded a rough looking man with white hair.

"Yes, master." answered a super battle droid from the other side of the room. The super battle droid turned around pressed a button and in walked a non-humanoid alien that had become half custom-designed droid. As the alien/droid walked over to a chair across from the white haired man and sat down, the super battle droid pressed the button again and closed the door.

"Why did you call for me?" questioned General Grievous.

"The leaders of the Baktoid Armor Workshop is sponsoring a colonial effort by transporting an entire Geonosian hive from Geonosis to Hypori." started the white hair man. "I told the Baktoid leaders that I would send one of my best generals to oversee the project. They're doing more then just making a colony on Hypori. They will be building a factory to start churning out battle droids for the coming war." finished the white haired man.

"So Count, when do I leave?" responded General Grievous.

"You will leave in two days." answered Count Dooku. "A battalion of droids will go with you when you leave to help keep order while building the massive droid foundry." General Grievous stood up and left the room with his belt of lightsabers taken from Jedi victims of his.

* * *

Lstormy10: Yoda and me believe many reviews, will help the story get better.

Yoda: So, please review.


	2. Crash Into Hypori

Lstormy10: Thanks for the reviews and I will use them wisely.

Yoda: Just like I told you young apprentice.

Lstormy10: Yoda, do you want to kick off Chapter 2?

Yoda: Yes, young apprentice.

Lstormy10: Okay.

Yoda: And here is Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A glistening ship comes out of hyperspace, as it approches a planet that is all alone on the Outer Rim of a galaxy far, far away. "General, we are preping for landing on Hypori, which is the location of the construction site for the droid foundry." stated a droid to General Grievous. The general just nodded his head and walked toward his private quarters. Walking into his private quarters, he turned on a hologram device.

"Sir we are going to be landing very soon." spoke General Grievous through a hologram device.

"Good, good, good, but I fear that you will have tough times ahead of you in the near future." responded Count Dooku.

"Okay, master." said General Grievous as he turned off the hologram device.  
  
As the C-9979 transport ship started to approch the barren ground, a large explosion rocked the starship. The large repulsorlifts had exploded and they were now heading diagonolly towards the ground. Upon reaching the rocky surface, the whole C-9979 exploded, but stayed together for the most part.

A few moments later, a figure appeared in the smoke of the explosion – it was General Grievous. Walking out of the wreckage of the C-9979 transport ship, General Grievous looked behind him and say that all of the droids that survived were walking behind him along with droid starfighters above them in the sky.


	3. General's Leap

Lstormy10: Thanks for all of the constructive criticism from everyone who reviewed, especially MistiWhitesun.

Yoda: Sure, all you do is complement other people expect me.

Lstormy10: Yoda is just mad that there is someone wiser than him.

Yoda: Whatever, apprentice.

Lstormy10: So here is Chapter 3.

* * *

The barren wasteland stretched as farther than the eye can see. General Grievous turned around and raised his hand as a signal to stop the droids following close behind. "Droid, come over here." commanded General Grievous. The droid walked over, and General Grievous asked, "How much further to the construction site for the droid foundry?" 

"By my calculations, it should be over that hill, General." answered the droid. While the droid was saying this, General Grievous jumped right over the giantic hill, and in front of him was....

* * *

Lstormy10: I know it was very short, but... 

Yoda: He was acting wise by making you come back to read the next chapter.


	4. Geonosians Go Marching By Thousands

Lstormy10: Hey, everyone.

Yoda: Young apprentice, I'm going to try and understand some of your ways of talking.

Lstormy10: Okay then. Well then here comes Chapter 4.

* * *

.....thousands upon thousands of Geonosians working everywhere. A couple even looked up at him and said something real loud. A few seconds after a bunch of Geonosians had shouted out, an important looking Geonosian walked up to General Grievous and said, "I am suspecting that you're the General Count Dooku sent here to over see the project." General Grievous just stood and looked at the Geonosian with his penetrating eyes. 

"Where is my private quarters?" questioned the general as he looked out over the construction site.

"It is over on the other side of the construction site, General." answered the Geonosian commander in a way that showed that he wasn't use to being bossed around.

"Tell all of your workers to report to this hill in two hours." started General Grievous. "And how many workers do you have?"

"Five thousand, General." answered the commander. General Grievous just walked toward his private quarters while the droids followed behind.

* * *

Lstormy10: Okay Yoda, any comments? 

Yoda: Up to people who can review, it is.

Lstormy10: Will, you heard the man or whatever he is!!!


	5. Clash of the Titans

Lstormy10: Attention readers, Yoda is having a mid-life crisis.

Yoda: No I am not, but I have a question for the readers.

Lstormy10: Fire it away Yoda.

Yoda: Okay. What do you do that makes you feel young?

Lstormy10: Why did you ask that?

Yoda: Because I found my expiration date.

Lstormy10: Well, Yoda that is quite weird, but here is Chapter 5.

* * *

General Grievous had just entered his private quarters when he remembered that he had to report to Count Dooku to let him know that he had made it to the construction site for the new droid foundry. "I crash landed on Hypori." started General Grievous. "I believe that you had something to do with the explosion."

"Why do you suspect that?" questioned Count Dooku.

"Because you seemed to expect me to say something about something going wrong." answered General Grievous.

"I admit that I did plan the explosion to test you..." started Count Dooku.

"I don't care what you admit, but you destroyed half of my twenty-thousand droids." interrupted General Grievous. Count Dooku turned off the hologram device because he wasn't use to being talked down to since he left the Jedi. General Grievous turned off the hologram device also and got up to go to meeting he called.

As General Grievous walked out the doors of his private quarters, he sees that the Geonosians are still working even though it had been two hours already. Thinking to himself General Grievous knew he would have to teach these Geonosians how to obey orders.

* * *

Lstormy10: Hey, Yoda.

Yoda: I am to busy going through my mid-life crisis.

Lstormy10: If you say so.

Yoda: I do young apprentice, I do.


	6. The Fall of the Commander

Lstormy10: Hey, everyone.  
  
Yoda: Young Apprentice, straw is cheaper than hey.  
  
Lstormy10: That is not what I meant, master.  
  
Yoda: Fine then, apprentice.  
  
Lstormy10: Well, I will not able to update for about a week because I will be on vacation.  
  
Yoda: No computer, he has on vacation. But update after vacation, he will.  
  
Lstormy10: What Yoda said is why I can't update on vacation and when I will update again.

* * *

The ground shook with every step that General Grievous took causing many of the Geonosians to start starring at him. By the time General Grievous had got to the hill he told the Geonosians to report to, he had every Geonosian worker starring at him. 

After getting to the hill, the general noticed that the Geonosian Commander was making his way up the hill. General Grievous thought that the commander must be a fool or just unintelligent.

When the commander got to the top he said, "Sir, i am sorry that the workers aren't at the hill for the meeting you called, but..." The Geonosian Commander was cut off by being grabbed by General Grievous. Then General Grievous took the Geonosian commander and tore through him like paper as all the other Geonosians watched in horror.

After the meeting with all of the Geonosians, General Grievous received word from one of his droids that an unidentified craft had entered the atmosphere of Hypori.

* * *

Yoda: Apprentice, I sense the dark side growing in power.  
  
Lstormy10: I do to, but we must finish this story about what General Grievous really did on Hypori, so other Jedi know the truth.  
  
Yoda: Apprentice, you are right.  
  
Lstormy10: So see all you guys (don't be offended because I call everyone guys in case you're a girl), the next time I update. 


	7. Bomb Proof Window

Lstormy10: Hey, I'm back from vacation and have a fresh brain to finish off The Grievous Story.  
  
Yoda: Practice his writing skills, he did. Almost ready for the trials, my young apprentice is.  
  
Lstormy10: Master, it is about time that you think I am almost ready, and by they way here comes Chapter 7.

* * *

"Put all patrols on standby for battle incase the unidentified ship is hostile." said General Grievous to a super battle droid standing behind him.  
  
"Yes, General." responded the super battle droid as it walked towards the command outpost for Hypori.  
  
Under his breath, General Grievous said, "Count Dooku, what are you up to now?" After saying this to himself, he walked toward his private quarters. Once Grievous got to his private quarters, he turned on the hologram- device that he uses to talk directly to Count Dooku and said, "Count, you have gone to far this time."  
  
Count Dooku simply responded by saying, "I haven't gone to far this time, but I have sent another C-9979 transport ship to take the droid battalion back to Geonosis."  
  
"Count Dooku, I believe you don't need to send a C-9979 to transport the droids, just because you believe that I will fail in sitting up and building a droid foundry here on Hypori." said General Grievous in a very outraged tone.  
  
"I didn't send it to take the droid battalion back to Geonosis until you have the droid foundry pumping out droids." responded the Count calmly. After Count Dooku finished this statement, General Grievous calmly turned off the hologram-device and looked out the bomb-proof window towards the landing field where the C-9979 was just now landing.

* * *

Lstormy10: This was probably the longest chapter yet, which won't hold its place in my record book for long.  
  
Yoda: You are right, I believe.  
  
Lstormy10: Yes, master you are right about me being right. By the way, don't forget to review the story, and thanks for all of the reviews I have gotten. 


	8. Unknown Plans

Lstormy10: Hello, everyone. This chapter covers a lot of time on the timeline for the story, but some events in this chapter lead to much greater events.  
  
Yoda: Yes, and growing in power the dark side is.  
  
Lstormy10: Well, here comes Chapter 8.

* * *

It had been a month since his last conversation with Count Dooku, and the Geonosian workers had made much progress on the construction of a new droid foundry on the planet of Hypori.  
  
General Grievous decided to contact the Count and tell him of his progress with the construction. "Count Dooku, you will be happy to learn the foundry will be operational in less then one month." stated General Grievous.  
  
"Good, everything is going as planned." responded Count Dooku.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with the assassination attempt on the senator from Naboo?" questioned General Grievous, but Count Dooku had already canceled the connection between the two. General Grievous noticed this when the count didn't answer and took it as a yes.  
  
The general still couldn't figure out many of the former-Jedi's plans. General Grievous knew that Count Dooku wanted to start a full scale war in the galaxy, but other than that the plan was blurred to the general.

* * *

Lstormy10: Well, it looks like what Master Yoda said is correct – the dark side is becoming more powerful.  
  
Yoda: Yes, young apprentice the dark side has become stronger and it has diminished our ability to use the Force.  
  
Lstormy10: But let no one know this or our enemies will multiply. Until next time, "May the Force be with us all." 


	9. The Beginning of the War

Lstormy10: Well, I'm on the ninth chapter, and I'm trying to figure out how many chapters "The Grievous Story" is going to last or how many chapters there will be.  
  
Yoda: Difficult the future is to see. The dark side shrouds it from us.  
  
Lstormy10: Well, anyways here comes Chapter Nine.

* * *

General Grievous was watching over the construction site when a super battle droid walked over to him and said, "General, have just got notification from Geonosis that the planet was attacked by a large clone army of the Republic's."  
  
Stunned by the news that the Republic had been able to get a large army together on such short notice, the general responded, "Tell the workers that they now must work as fast as possible to finish construction on the droid foundry."  
  
"Yes, General." answered the super battle droid as it walked away towards the command outpost for Hypori.  
  
Over the next month there was a feeling of seriousness on the whole planet of Hypori, and reports of the war going on in other parts of the galaxy kept flowing into the command outpost of Hypori. These reports included the hunt for the Decimator, the Dark Reaper Project, and the Conspiracy on Aargau.  
  
When, the droid foundry on Hypori was finally completed and churning out battle droids, which were mostly super battle droids, General Grievous decided to contact Count Dooku. "Count Dooku, the factories are up and running. I am wondering where you want the droids sent since Geonosis was attacked."  
  
"Send the droids to the fleet stationed on Dantooine." answered Count Dooku. Right before General Grievous turned off the hologram device he noticed a figure standing behind Count Dooku. The figure was a bald-headed female that looked like a natural warrior.

* * *

Lstormy10: Master Yoda, the dark side has grown in power as you have feared.  
  
Yoda: Yes, disturbing the coming chapters will be. 


	10. Maximum Productivity

Lstormy10: Hello, everyone.  
  
Yoda: The dark side is still very strong.  
  
Lstormy10: Yes, but here comes Chapter Ten.

* * *

General Grievous learned about the bold attempt of the Confederacy to destroy the cloning facilities of Kamino that supplies all of the clone troopers for the Republic's army. Unfortunately, he learned of the failure of Asajj Ventress and the Separatist's mindless and fearless, but loyal droids.  
  
Asajj Ventress was a deadly and daring warrior that was recruited by Count Dooku when he went to Rattatak to add another planet to the growing Confederacy of Independent Systems.  
  
General Grievous didn't care rather the Separatists won or lost the Battle of Kamino, but focused on making his army on Hypori the greatest of all the Separatist's abundant forces. The droid foundry continued to produce only super battle droids; mostly because General Grievous's command, but it seemed that the production kept increasing.  
  
General Grievous constantly got updates from the Hypori command outpost about the activities of the rest Confederacy and major events of the war. Some of these included: the Attack on Naboo, the Battle of Brentaal IV, and the Raid on Pengalan IV. General Grievous could feel that a massive outbreak of battles was about to take place very soon, and he knew that one of these battles could be here on Hypori.  
  
The general was sitting down in his quarters when he suddenly got up and walked out of the building and started toward the command outpost. Once he reached the outpost, he commanded a super battle droid to get the factories at maximum productivity.

* * *

Lstormy10: I believe the general is right about the battle coming to his front door.  
  
Yoda: Yet, you can not be sure young apprentice because the dark side clouds everything.  
  
Lstormy10: Yes, Master. You are correct. 


	11. An Unexpected Visit

Lstormy10: Well, I'm back for the Eleventh Chapter of "The Grievous Story". Master, what are you doing with that sponge and your foot?  
  
Yoda: I'm trying to scrub off my expiration date.  
  
Lstormy10: Well, I will use the Force to try and help Yoda, while you read Chapter Eleven.

* * *

The starfighter was a gleaming silver color, and had a round cockpit that had two long wings that curved backward toward the ion engine. It was armed with double laser cannons in the middle of the top of each wing, and a set of proton torpedo launchers located under the cockpit. In dire emergencies, there was one ion cannon located on top of the round cockpit or he could use the class 1 hyperdrive to escape.  
  
General Grievous also recognized having a strong defense by equipping his one-of-a-kind starfighter with a deflector shield and some, but not a lot of armor. Even with all of this weighing the craft down, it remained a very fast, agile, and maneuverable starfighter for its size and weight.  
  
The starfighter had a custom designed sensor array, navigational system, and targeting computer because General Grievous wasn't satisfied with the ones he got from the Techno Union for the starfighter.  
  
While tampering with his modified starfighter, General Grievous got word that a Techno Union Hardcell transport had landed on Hypori. General Grievous personally saw to the matter himself because he wasn't sure if it was important.  
  
As General Grievous stood there waiting for someone to come off the ship, when a group of Techno Union engineers walked up to him, the one on the left spoke first, "General Grievous, Count Dooku has ordered us to send you this droid so you can use your factories to produce a large number of them." While he said this, he pointed at a droid behind him that stood on four insect looking legs and had an oval shaped head.  
  
"Why does he want only a large battalion produced?" questioned General Grievous.  
  
"Because that is all we have, this droid was refitted by Techno Union engineers for sabotage missions. This droid use to be for probing for precious ores, and we have the rest of the droids in the ship, but they still have to be modified to be like this one." answered the Techno Union engineer on the right.  
  
"And I am guessing you have the hyperspace pods for them to travel in?" questioned General Grievous once again.  
  
"Yes, General." answered the one on the left again.  
  
"And where exactly are we sending these things once we are done refitting all of them?" questioned General Grievous one last time.  
  
"Count Dooku told us while on the ship that we will be sending them to Ilum." answered the engineer in the middle.  
  
"Count Dooku is here?" asked General Grievous as Count Dooku walked down the ramp from the Techno Union Hardcell transport.

* * *

Lstormy10: This is most diffidently the longest chapter yet.  
  
Yoda: Yes, young apprentice, but I fear the worst is yet to come.  
  
Lstormy10: Yes, I believe so also, Master. 


	12. Total Control

Lstormy10: Hello. I am sorry I haven't updated for a long time.  
  
Yoda: Crashed, his computer did.  
  
Lstormy10: Yes, it did. But, I finally got it up and running, so here comes Chapter 12.

* * *

"Count, I am under total control of Hypori. And that means that your presence here is not needed. I am sure that you have more pressing matters elsewhere." hinted General Grievous.  
  
"I see that you aren't totally glad about my presence here on Hypori." remarked Count Dooku. "And I am sure that you are in total control of Hypori and its surrounding area."  
  
General Grievous just stared at the Count, and stood up to attend to the droids that the Techno Union had brought to be refitted for a high-priority mission.  
  
The refitting of the droids was an extensive refitting that provided the droids with a holographic array (to project surrounding imagery in its place and making it invisible), laser cannons, and military-grade mines. Being purely specialized for sabotage missions increased the potency of the droid while on its sabotage missions.  
  
After finishing with the refitting, Count Dooku designated the specific target of the destructive droids to be a hidden Jedi Temple, where Jedi Padawans build their lightsabers. General Grievous then personally saw Count Dooku and the other visitors off the planet to make sure he had rid himself of an unwanted and unneeded distraction.

* * *

Lstormy10: Well, that's Chapter 12, and I will be updating as soon as humanly possible.  
  
Yoda: Use the Force to help you update, you should, Young Padawan.  
  
Lstormy10: Yes, Master. 


	13. A Crashed Party

Lstormy10: This is the Thirteenth Chapter so far, and it is getting closer and closer to the end of the Grievous Story.  
  
Yoda: Yes, but the Darkside keeps growing in power as the story gets closer to its end.  
  
Lstormy10: Master, you are correct.  
  
Yoda: Yes, but the story must go on. So here comes Chapter 13.

* * *

The departure of Count Dooku hadn't come soon enough for General Grievous because the Count had controlled everything during the time he spent on the planet of Hypori.  
  
Soon after the departure of the visitors, General Grievous had some orbital mines put into orbit around Hypori so any unwelcome guests would not make it to the ground of the planet in one piece.  
  
General Grievous also organized the droid army on Hypori because the General knew that the Clone Wars would reach Hypori in the near future. The army he controlled on Hypori was an impressive one that included mostly super battle droids, but also had some intimidating spider droids mixed in it also.  
  
The homing spider droid was created for anti-vehicular combat by the Commerce Guild, and quickly became part of the Separatist's army when the war started. The sphere-shaped central body had a powerful homing laser cannon on top of it and the four stilt-like legs moved the droid at impressive speeds.  
  
"General, a Republic Assault Ship has hit one of our orbital mines and is heading towards the planet's surface." reported a super battle droid.  
  
"Do you have the coordinates for where the Republic ship will crash?" questioned General Grievous.  
  
"Yes, General." answered the super battle droid.  
  
"Then gather the army for the destruction of the rest of the ship and its survivors." ordered General Grievous as he looked toward the place where the ship would crash.

* * *

Lstormy10: Well, it looks like the next chapter will be the end of this story.  
  
Yoda: Yes, unless you renovate the story to make it better.  
  
Lstormy10: You are right, Master. 


End file.
